battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Habit
Bad Habit was a lightweight robot which competed in Seasons 2.0 and 3.0 of BattleBots. It was essentially an invertible ramming wedge that originally had a secondary reverse wedge for Season 2.0. It performed decently in competition, reaching the round of 16 in Season 3.0. Robot History Season 2.0 Bad Habit's only match was against Dr. Inferno Jr. Both robots went straight to the center of the arena and aggressively slammed into each other. Dr. Inferno Jr. tried to get under the side and back of Bad Habit. Bad Habit was then pushed against the spikestrip, where Bad Habit's inverted wedge was stuck on the spikestrip and its wheels were off the ground. Bad Habit was then counted out and Dr. Inferno Jr. won by KO at 1:26. As of 2015, it is unknown if Bad Habit participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 For participating in Season 2.0, Bad Habit was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it faced I-Will-Smack-U. Bad Habit won by KO at 1:40 and advanced to the next round, where it faced Reaper. Bad Habit won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Dr. Inferno Jr. again. Both robots went straight at each other and Dr. Inferno Jr. immediately gets underneath Bad Habit, but Bad Habit escapes. Dr. Inferno Jr. gets under Bad Habit again and pushes it across, but Bad Habit escapes again. Both robots collide again and Dr. Inferno Jr. pushes Bad Habit onto the killsaws. After both robots were moving around each other, both robots collide again and Dr. Inferno Jr. attampts to push Bad Habit from the left side. Dr. Inferno Jr. then gets underneath the right side of Bad Habit and pushes it onto the piston, which flips it onto it's back. Dr. Inferno Jr. pushes Bad Habat's behind and takes it to the piston again. As Bad Habit was having trouble moving around the arena, Dr. Inferno Jr. pushes Bad Habit against the spikestrip and then towards the pulverizer, where one hit flipped Bad Habit after hitting one of it's corners. Bad Habit was being pounded by the pulverizer multiple times and it stopped moving. Bad Habit was being counted out and Dr. Inferno Jr. won by KO at 1:46. This meant that Bad Habit was eliminated from the tournament again. Bad Habit wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. However, Bad Habit never moved in the rumble and was later pushed to the middle of the arena, where it got a little nudge from Ziggo. In the end, Ziggo won the rumble and Bad Habit lost overall. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "He's the match, you're the cigarette and he's gonna burn you. He's BAD HABIT!" "If your motto is no pain, no gain, then your gonna be gaining a lot and regretting it after messing with this robot. Introducing BAD HABIT!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California